Naruto Journeys of an Unpredictable Ninja
by UnknownColombian
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki never expected to become friends with Ino Yamanaka, but after getting hurt in battle he had to admit to himself that he was glad that he did he couldn't ask for a better friend than that. NarutoxIno fanfic rated M. because I'm paranoid. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys! This is TheLightningThief234 here telling you that I will be making a new story, of course this will be actually my first story and I will be open to that constructive criticism stuff but nothing rude. This will be a NarutoxIno fic, and before you guys start hating I wanted to make it like this because I've seen so many people try and fail to so, but enough with the constant babbling on with the story!**

* * *

_Prologue_

He was running, running as fast as his small legs could carry him, because if he stopped it might be the end of his short life. Now you might think what would be the reason for this? It's very simple two ninja from his **own **village were chasing him for reasons unknown to him, and even if he did know them he wouldn't have understood them.

He quickly ducked into a dark alley, looking around to see if he had lost them he let out a deep sigh after concluding that they weren't following him. As he leaned against a wall he drew in quick shallow breaths to try to calm himself. He tried thinking of reasons about why this would happen but his mind came up blank, he got along well enough with the villagers and he hadn't done anything bad so why would this happen to him!

Quickly running his hand through his deep red hair and if anyone had looked into his deep brown eyes at that very moment they would have seen nothing but fear. He didn't get much time to rest because a few minutes afterward the ninja that were chasing him dropped down from the rooftops.

"We found you kid, there's nowhere to run," said the one with the pineapple like ponytail and a scar across his face.

"But why are you doing this, what did I do?" I asked.

"Orders of the Hokage. Shikaku do you have him trapped yet?" Said the second one with blond hair tied in a long ponytail with emerald-green eyes.

"Yeah I do, just use your mind destruction already Inoichi this is getting troublesome," the one called Shikaku stated lazily.

"Fine," the one called Inoichi turned to me and did some weird handsigns that i knew ninjas use and said. "Sorry about this kid but it's for the best of the village. Mind Destruction jutsu!"

A few seconds after that his screams could be heard all over the village.

"let's go home Inoichi this was too troublesome." Shikaku said.

"Yeah i guess but what about his body?" He asked doubtfully.

"Leave it be the ANBU will probably pick it up."

"Sure let's go then."

* * *

**So i hope you liked this first chapter even if it was a prologue, and don't worry! I will be introducing this unknown character later in the story. Just don't know when so until next time TheLightningThief234 out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**Hey you guys how's it going?! I know and I'm really really really sorry for updating for a while, the reason is that my laptop's hard drive got wiped so all the work I had done for this story went down the drain. While I was writing it at school the school wi-fi doesn't let upload stories for some unknown reason. Anyways! On to a different topic I finally wrote the scene where Naruto and Ino meet which was giving me a little trouble, also I will be doing review responses in the author's note at the bottom so be sure to read that. I believe that's everything so ON WITH THE STORY!**

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Naruto Journeys of an Unpredictable Ninja Chapter 1:**

**The First Encounter**

Today was one of the most depressing days in Naruto's life: his birthday October 10th. Now you might think this is weird why would the day of his birth be so sad for him, and the simple answer was because today was the day of the Kyuubi festival. It was called so because today was also the day the Fourth Hokage killed and stopped it from destroying the village of Konohagakure, but for some reason today was the day the villagers and some of the ninja picked on him the most. The villagers attacked him or sold things to him at high prices on any other day but today seemed like the whole village decided to come together and attack him. Now Naruto was hiding in his apartment with his instant ramen until the day passed.

Now you might be wondering who I am well wait no more. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen! And today is also my 8th birthday, of course it's not as bad as you might think, the 3rd hokage or gramps as I like to call him always brings me a gift, also the owner from my favorite ramen stand Teuchi always gives me free ramen too, but that happens the day after. Naruto was experiencing one small problem, he was OUT OF RAMEN!

Naruto was probably going to make the biggest mistake of his 8-year-old life but it is for ramen so it pretty much evened out. He put on his clothes and snuck out of his apartment everything was going great! When he got to Teuchi's place he and his daughter Ayame were pretty surprised.

"Hey old man how's it going!"

"Naruto what are you doing here! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Teuchi said holding his chest.

"Why exactly are you here Naruto! Do enjoy getting beaten half to death!" Scolded Ayame.

"Geez Ayame-neesan no need to yell so hard you're gonna bust my ear. Anyway I'm here because the most horrible of things has happened... I'm OUT OF RAMEN!" Naruto shouted anxiously. "So I was wondering if I could get my birthday present today instead of tomorrow." He pleaded.

"I don't see why not, so what would you like Naruto on the house!" Exclaimed Teuchi.

"Five miso ramen for starters please." Naruto shouted happily.

_10 more bowls of Ramen later..._

"Ahhh, i'm stuffed. Thanks old man that was great!" Belched Naruto.

"Always a pleasure Naruto, just be careful on your way back home." Said Teuchi worriedly.

"Don't worry, don't worry I'll be fine," _I hope_ Naruto added to himself

_A few minutes later.._.

Everything was going fine until he had made the mistake of passing by a bar, and I guess one of them had really good eyesight because now I've got a mob of drunken villagers and a couple of Ninja after me. I managed to escape all the villagers and I thought I escaped all the chunin when three of them cornered me.

Their words were slurred so I couldn't understand them and reeked of alcohol. I didn't need to understand them to know that nothing good was going to be coming out of this. Then I heard her it was a pretty high-pitched scream so I figured it was a girl around my age, she was calling for her dad to help her. Next thing I knew the three chunin were all unconscious, and I was taken out of the alley I was cornered into, and facing what looked to be a man with emerald-green eyes, and a long blonde haired ponytail.

Naruto thought he saw the man look at him wide-eyed but it was gone almost instantly so he put if off as part of his imagination.

"Hey are you OK?" He asked. Once I overcame the shock from the previous attack I nodded. "My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and this is my daughter the one who yelled for me to help you." He said with a smile.

"Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Ino Yamanaka! I really hope you're okay now." She said with a smile.

"H-h-hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you too. We are in the same class at the Academy."

"Oh that's right! No wonder you looked familiar." Ino then looked sheepishly at ground. "Sorry for not recognizing you before." She apologized.

"Nah don't worry it's fine!" Naruto then looked away, "but i have to be getting home soon if I don't want to be late to the Academy tomorrow."

"I know! Daddy can we walk him home to make sure nothing bad happens to him," Ino said excitedly.

"What, oh yeah sure sure." Inoichi agreed distracted.

"Yay!" Cheered Naruto and Ino.

As Naruto and Ino to his flat ahead of him Inoichi was deep in thought. _When I found out that Naruto was in the same class as Ino I was planning to prohibit her from associating with him, but I guess this kid isn't as bad as we thought he would be because he seems like any other boy around his age. I think we have judged him wrong this whole time._

"Hey Naruto have you practiced any of the jutsu Iruka sensei we need to learn for the Genin exams?" Ino asked

Immediately Naruto's face fell, "actually I haven't gotten around to studying them yet." Naruto stated sadly.

"Really! Well me either actually." Then Ino looked at Naruto excitedly, " I know! We can practice them together tomorrow after we get out of the Academy, can we daddy."

Inoichi sighed "Well I guess you two can practice in the small training grounds behind our house."

"Yay!" Naruto and Ino shouted at the same time.

_A few minutes later..._

"Bye Naruto." Called Ino

"Bye Ino see you tomorrow, bye Inoichi-San and thank you." Responded Naruto sincerely.

After they said their goodbyes Ino and Inoichi were walking home and one thought kept going through Inoichi's mind. _When Naruto thanked me it seemed as if __he was thanking for more than just saving him from those Chunin. _He decided not to think about much and let the thought drift to the back of his mind.

* * *

As Naruto was opening his apartment door he was deep in thought, he was glad to be able to make friends with Ino and he was also glad that Inoichi was fine with it, most parents would have told their kids not to socialize with him but maybe Inoichi was different. As he was laying down on his bed he was looking forward to tomorrow that was for sure

* * *

**king of madness : Don't worry I have big plans for this story so there's no need to worry about it ending soon.**

**JMeSeKaiiCHi : Thank you for complimenting my writing style I appreciate that, also i think you misunderstood the prologue because that was not Naruto there and the Hokage will never be against Naruto at least the third and fifth won't as far as I know.**

**So yeah guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know it's not that long but they will be getting longer as I have more events to write in there. Also! I will be looking for a BETA but not just i'll tell you guys when i'll be choosing. Another thing do you guys want me to skip over the next four years of the Academy until the Genin while I only cover things that i consider important, OR do you guys want me to write a chapter or two with every year. What I mean is that when they're 9 and on their second year at the Academy and so forth? Well i think thats it for this chapter TheLightningthief234 now UnknownColombian OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
